


A Princess in Shining Armor

by YaoiTrashHubbo (PernicoAndCelloIsMyLife)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Attempt at Humor, BAMF Mari Katsuki, BAMF Mila Babicheva, BAMF Sara Crispino, Bows & Arrows, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Mainly just Mari being a badass, Minor Mila Babicheva/Sara Crispino, Non-Graphic Violence, Princes & Princesses, Princess Mari, Swords, mari-centric, prince Victuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PernicoAndCelloIsMyLife/pseuds/YaoiTrashHubbo
Summary: Mari has always admired the knights of her kingdom , she has always dreamed of being just like them, and has been training almost all her life to be one. However, her parents are reluctant to let their only daughter put herself in danger like that, so Mari had put her dreams on the shelf.But, all of that changes when a rogue group kidnaps her brother.
Relationships: Katsuki Hiroko/Katsuki Toshiya, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Mila Babicheva/Sara Crispino, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	A Princess in Shining Armor

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> I'm back with another piece that I found in my doc's! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! <3

The small kingdom of Hasetsu was abuzz with excitement over the upcoming wedding for their beloved prince Yuuri to prince Victor of Aria. The wedding was set to happen in a couple weeks, and everyone in the castle was rushing around like chickens with their heads cut off, making sure that every detail was perfect. Well, everyone except for the Princess of Hasetsu, Mari. 

Mari was in the garden located behind the castle with a bow in her hand and a quiver slung over her shoulder. She had a target made of straw that she used to practice her archery. You see, Mari was nothing like the typical princesses from the surrounding kingdoms. Ever since she was a young girl she would watch the knights of the kingdom in awe. She would admire the way that their swords would shine in the sunlight, and the way they would move on the battlefield. The young princess had always wanted to be a brave and fearless knight like them, so she asked her parents if she could train in archery and in the way of the sword. She was lucky that her parents were two of the most open minded people in the world, because they happily agreed, supporting their daughters aspirations. 

So, Mari started training with the lead knight of their kingdom, and by the time she had reached the age of fifteen she was one of the best archers and swordsmen in the kingdom, and that was a title that she has kept for the past seven years. The princess had become as brave, fearless, and skilled as the knights that she had looked up to when she was little, but the only thing that she wasn’t was an actual knight.

Her parents may have wholeheartedly supported her in all of her endeavors in training, but when Mari asked them if she could actually become a knight, they had refused. They always told her that it was only because they knew that if they ever went to war with another kingdom, and it was known that the princess was a knight on the battlefield, then Mari would automatically have the biggest target on her back. They didn’t want to risk the life of their daughter, let alone the princess of the kingdom, like that.

Mari understood their point, but it didn’t mean that she had to like it. She just wanted to get out of the castle, show the entire world that in a time where it is popular opinion that women can’t do much more than keep up with the household, that women can do the same, if not more, things as men. She wanted to show the world that a princess didn’t need a prince to protect her or fight for her honor. Mari wanted to show the world why women were a force to be reckoned with, and she knew that she would get her chance to do just that, all she had to do is wait for it. 

Mari was just lining up her next shot, drawing her arm back and getting ready to release the arrow when the door leading out to the garden was thrown open with a bang. “Mari, come quick! An emergency meeting is being held in the meeting room!” Yuuko, one of the handmaidens of the royal family, exclaimed.

Mari had been startled by the shouting and had let go of her arrow prematurely, and it caused her to miss the bulls eye by a mere centimeter. She scowled at Yuuko, “what is so important? I swear, someone better be dying.” 

Yuuko paled, “he better not be dying,” the handmaiden whispered. She didn’t say anything else before turning around and starting to make her way to the meeting room. 

Mari raised an eyebrow in her direction before following her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they had finally made it to their destination five minutes later, (it was a huge castle, ok?) it was obvious that something was very wrong. Her parents were sitting at the head of the large, white stone, oval table that took up most of the space in the room. Her dad was frowning, his eyes filled with a look of worry and sadness, as her mother leaned against him and cried into his shoulder quietly. To their right sat the head knight of their kingdom, and to their left sat her brother's fiance, Victor. Everyone seemed to be there, except for one certain person…

“Where’s Yuuri?” Mari asked, getting a bit worried that she didn’t see her baby brother anywhere in the room. When she asked about Yuuri her mother let out a single loud sob, and Victor, who was usually the picture of confidence, hung his head in shame with a sniffle. 

“Mari,” her dad said in a somber voice, “sit down, we have to tell you something.” 

The princess did as her dad requested, but as she sunk down into her seat she felt her stomach also start to sink as well. “Dad, what is going on? Where is my little brother?”

Toshiya inhaled deeply and let it out in a shaky exhale. “Mari, Yuuri was abducted.” 

Mari stood up abruptly, letting her chair skid back against the wooden floor and slamming her hands on the table. “What do you mean abducted?! When was he taken?!” 

“He was taken about an hour ago,” Victor said, his voice trembling, “we were walking back to the castle after our visit to town when two masked men ambushed us. They knocked me over the head, and the next thing I remember is waking up on the trail and finding this note in my hand.” Victor pointed to a piece of parchment that was laying in the middle of the table. 

Mari snatched the letter up and began to read the words neatly written in black ink. 

_‘If you wish to ever see your precious prince again you will fill a wagon with all of the royal riches and send it over to the bridge that connects your kingdom and the kingdom of Popova. We will make the trade off there. Only have one person make the delivery. Follow these directions and no one will be hurt. ‘_

At the bottom of the page there was an insignia pressed into the parchment that looked like a skull with a crown on. This clearly was not the first time that these people had done this sort of thing, but it was going to be the last, Mari would make sure of it. 

Mari clutched the note in her fist and made her way to leave the room before she heard her father speak. “Mari, where are you going?” 

The princess turned around and faced her parents, “i’m going to go and save Yuuri.” 

“No. Mari, you can’t-.” Hiroko started.

“No, i’ll do it.” Victor said, standing up from his seat. “I wasn’t able to save him last time, it’s my fault that he’s gone. But, i’ll get him back, i’ll save him this time!” Victor’s eyes shone with fierce determination as he vowed to save Yuuri. Mari had never seen him like this, he was usually care free and joyful, but it was clear that he meant business. It was obvious how much he loved her little brother, but there was one thing that Mari couldn’t overlook…

“Listen, I appreciate your enthusiasm, and I know that you want to save him. However, that doesn’t change the fact that you don’t even know how to hold a sword without cutting yourself on the blade.” Mari said, “these people are obviously experienced fighters, so I think that we should send our best fighters to defeat them, and I happen to be one. So, if you’ll excuse me i’m going to go get my bow and arrow and my sword.” 

“No, Mari you aren’t going.” Toshiya interjected. 

“But, father-!”

“Mari, my answer is final. You are to stay in this castle, Victor will go and save Yuuri.” 

Mari looked over at Victor who stared at Toshiya with wide eyes, almost like he was surprised that he would agree to the idea. He looked over to Mari and gave her a nod, “don’t worry, i’ll save him. You can count on me.” 

Mari had a bad feeling that he was unintentionally lying. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Victor left for the meet up point with an empty wagon, the plan being that he would take them out while they were distracted and that he would save Yuuri and bring him back. It wasn’t the best plan, but it’s what they were going with, and hoping that it would work.

Mari was in the garden once again. Today the princess was still feeling frustrated from the whole meeting yesterday, so she decided to bring out here dummies made of straw so that she could hack at them with her sword. 

It just didn’t make sense, she has been training almost all of her life in the art of fighting, she was the best fighter in the kingdom, but her parents wouldn’t even send her to save Yuuri from some useless thieves. Mari cut another deep gash into one of the dummies’ arms and watched as the arm fell to the ground below. 

The princess knew that she could take out those scoundrels. It didn’t matter how good they were at fighting, she knew that she was better. She lifted her sword up to take another swipe at the dummy. If only Mari had the chance to show them how great she really was…

“Mari! I need to show you something!” Yuuko shouted, banging the door to the garden open once again. The handmaiden had startled Mari when she took her swing, making Mari’s planned swipe to the chest miscalculate and end up as a slice to the neck. 

Mari looked down at the dummies sliced off head that was now laying at her feet before narrowing her eyes and looking over at the other woman. “What is it? Has Yuuri and Victor returned yet?” 

Yuuko looked at the decapitated dummy nervously and gulped, “um, it’s just-. Here just read this.” She held out a piece of parchment that looked almost identical to the one that Mari had seen yesterday. Mari took it from her and saw the same insignia stamped on the bottom, but the note above it was different. 

_‘We will give you one more chance. If you ever want to see the prince of Hasetsu and Aria you will do as we have instructed you. Do not test our patience much further.’_

Mari crumpled up the note in her one hand and sheathed her sword with her other. She walked around Yuuko and turned down the hall that would lead her to her room. “What are you doing?” Yuuko asked.

“What does it look like? I’m going to go save my little brother and his idiot fiance.” 

“But, what about the king and queen?” Yuuko asked, a bit frantic as she followed Mari into her chambers. 

Mari sighed, “wait until i’m gone to tell them about the letter.” 

“But what if something bad happens to you? What if you get hurt? What if-?”

“Yuuko, I am the best fighter in this kingdom. I think that I can handle a couple low-class crooks,” Mari said as she threw her bow and quiver over her shoulder along with a bag with a few supplies. “I’ll be fine, trust me. I’ll bring my baby brother and Victor back home in no time.” 

Mari walked out of her room with her head held high. She was finally getting her chance to prove herself, to prove that she was as good at fighting as any knight or any man in the kingdom. Mari was going to prove to her parents that she could handle herself as a knight, all she had to do was take out a couple guys, it would be a piece of cake.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was as Mari ran through the woods, stopping every once in a while to fire an arrow at one of the dozens of people chasing after her, that she realized that this quest may not exactly be a piece of cake. 

Her journey had started out without a hitch, she hiked all the way to the bridge that they had specified in the ransom letter. As the princess approached the bridge she saw a small hut set up next to the river, and outside that hut was a pair of big burly men covered in tattoos talking quietly amongst themselves while they watched Mari out of the corner of their eyes. Mari made sure to act as natural as possible as she crossed the bridge, but she was looking at them out of the corner of her eye as well. When she walked past the men she managed to catch a glimpse inside of the hut, which was filled with many weapons, and she was able to get a closer look at their markings that ran up and down their arms. There were so many different images tattooed on their arms, but there was only one that she recognized. There, on both of their forearms, was the insignia that was stamped on the bottom of the ransom letters that had been sent. 

Mari felt her blood begin to boil from furry, but she did not let it show on the outside. She had to keep calm, make it to the woods, wait for those oafs to lower their guard, and then she would ambush them. When she made it to the large line of trees she hid behind one and watched as the men went back to their conversation. Her heartbeat pounded in her ears as she snuck from tree to tree, until she made it to the one right next to the hut. The princess unsheathed her sword and took a deep calming breath before rushing for the two men. 

Mari had managed to knock one guy over the head with the butt of her sword, sending him to the ground in one swift motion. She then turned to face the other man and was met by the point of a knife being pointed at her face. The man smirked smugly at her, obviously feeling proud of himself for cornering her, but he failed to recognize that Mari wasn’t just some poor helpless maiden. Without breaking his gaze, Mari kicked the man in between the legs, causing him to drop his weapon, before she kicked him in the abdomen making him fall back onto the grassy floor below. 

The princess snatched up the discarded knife and sat on top of the man, pinning him to the ground as she held the knife centimeters away from his face. Much like he had tried doing to her, he wasn’t looking so smug now.

The man looked between Mari and the knife near his throat with fear filled eyes,“who are you?” 

“Shut it! I’m the one who’s going to ask the questions here,” Mari gritted out from between clenched teeth. “You’re going to tell me where the two princes are.”

“I-I don’t know what you’re t-talking about,” the man stuttered out. 

“Don’t play stupid with me! I see that tattoo on your arm, you know the one that looks suspiciously like the seal on the ransom notes?” Mari took the letter out from her bag and waved in the guys face. The man visibly gulped. “So, i’m going to ask again. Where. Is. the. Prince?” She emphasized each word by bringing the blade closer and closer to the mans vulnerable throat. 

“Ok, ok! H-he’s being held in a house hidden in the woods, j-just follow the trail and go right when you come to the fork in the road. Please d-don’t kill me!.”

Mari smirked, “now, was that so hard?” She said, moving the knife away from the guys throat and then quickly turning the blade in her hand before hitting the guy in the head with the handle of the knife, effectively knocking him out. 

The princess sheathed her newly acquired knife in a built in holder on her belt before taking off into the forest. She had made it quite a long way down the trail before she heard the sound of a loud whistle coming from somewhere behind her. Mari felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. 

The next thing Mari knew, there were other men dressed in all black running towards her, swords raised and arrows poised and ready in their bows. Which is what lead to Mari running through the woods while dodging arrows and swords being swung at her. 

The princess ran for as long as she could until she hit an actual wall. There was a steep cliff blocking her off and the men circled her, closing off any paths of escape. This was it, this was where her quest ended. There was no way that she was getting out of this predicament, but if she was going down right here, she wouldn’t be going down without a fight. 

Mari raised her sword and prepared to rush into the hoard of foes when she heard yelling and the loud, fast gallop of a horse heading right towards her. Suddenly a horse with two women riding on the back of it, came charging through the crowd until it stopped right in front of Mari. 

She looked up at the women on the horse in awe.One woman hopped off of the horse and pulled out a sword to fight off some of the hoard. Her movements were precise, ice blue eyes calculating, as red hair swished around her head with her movements. The other woman stayed on horseback, sending volleys of arrows out to rain down on the crowd, and shooting targets with deadly accuracy. Her long black hair was in one single braid that was thrown over her shoulder, eyes the color of lilac amethyst glowing as she fought. 

Mari stood there unmoving, until a hand was suddenly thrust out in front of her face. She looked up and met the eyes of woman still on the horse. “Need a lift?” Mari nodded, and jumped up on the horse and holding on tightly to the saddle when the black haired woman grabbed hold of the reigns, spurring the horse to take off. “Mila!” She yelled, reaching out for the red haired woman and helping her up onto the horse before they took off into the thick brush of the woods leaving a cloud of dust in their wake.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they finally stopped they were in front of a homey looking little log cabin with a small stable off to the side. The red haired woman jumped off from the horse first before holding out a hand to help her companion down as well. Mari dismounted as well, landing heavily on her feet and turning to face the two women. “I wouldn’t have made it out of there alive if it weren’t for you two, thank you…” Mari paused, realizing that she never really got the names of her saviors. 

“Oh, I’m Mila,” the red haired women said, “and this is my partner, Sara.” The black haired woman, Sara, gave a small wave. 

“I’m Mari, nice to meet you.”

“Likewise, even if we met in less than calm circumstances.” Mila chuckled.

“Yeah, how did you know to come and help me?” 

“Well, the stampede of angry guys with weapons that you were leading through the forest kind of gave away your location.” 

“There was that, but it was mainly the whistle of the equalizers that got our attention.” Sara explained. 

“The equalizers?” Mari questioned.

“Yeah, that lovely bunch that was chasing after you, that’s them,” Mila said, crossing her arms. “So, what did you do to make them like ya so much?”

“I bashed one of them over the head with my sword and I held a knife to another one's throat.” Sara raised an eyebrow, while Mila just looked down right impressed.

“Impressive. They stole something from you didn’t they?” 

Mari looked at the red head inquisitively, “How did you-?”

“They’re always stealing from people. They say that they take from the rich to give to the poor but, if you aren’t what they consider “poor” then you’re out of luck.” 

“You sound like you have some experience in dealing with them.” 

“Oh yeah, every time we go out to hunt we always end up having to fight at least a few of them. They’re only a real threat if they’re together in a big group though, so once you split them up their all pretty easy to take down.” Sara said. 

“That’s good to know, I’ll be able to use that information when I go to their camp.” Mari said with a nod. 

“Woah, woah, woah, hold on a sec. You actually want to go to their camp, and try and beat them all, just to get some trinket or whatever back?” Mila asked, looking at Mari like she had grown a second head. 

“They didn’t just steal some trinket, they kidnapped my brother and his moron fiance.”

“They kidnapped them? That doesn’t really sound like something that the equalizers would do, they’re usually more interested in money and jewels.” Sara said, perplexed. 

“Well, I think that they took them to get some of my family's riches.” 

“Just how rich is your family?” Mila asked. 

“Pretty rich, considering that we’re royals.”

“Royals?” 

“That’s right, I didn’t introduce myself properly. I’m Mari Katsuki, daughter of King Toshiya and Queen Hiroko, and the crowned princess of Hasetsu.” 

Mila and Sara gasped loudly, both looking completely stunned. “I-it’s actually you…” Sara trailed off.

“You’re The Mari Katsuki, the princess who took up sword fighting and archery and became the greatest fighter in her kingdom!” Mila shouted, obviously excited. 

“You’ve heard of me?” Mari asked, backing up a step. 

“Of course we have! You are an inspiration for women like us! The ones that don’t believe that women should just be damsels in distress that wait for their prince charming to save them. You're the one that inspired us to learn how to fight and leave our oppressive kingdom. Mari Katsuki, the first princess to also become a knight!” 

“Wait, what? That’s not true. Well, everything is true except that I'm not a knight.” Mari looked down dejectedly, with a frown on her face. 

“Why not? You definitely have the skill necessary to become a knight.” Sara inquired. 

“I know, but my parents don't want me to be out on the front lines. It’s too dangerous for a princess, they said. That’s another reason that I snuck out to save my brother myself, because even though my number one priority is to get him home safely, I thought that if I proved myself then they may let me become an actual knight.” 

The two other women shared a meaningful look with each other before nodding, seeming to have reached a silent agreement. “Well we’ll never know for sure if we just keep standing here.” Mila said, as she moved to gather a few more weapons and Sara went into the stable to get the other horse out and saddled up. 

“What are you-?” 

“Look, we aren’t going to let you go into a fight with almost a hundred people all alone. We’re coming with you.” Sara said.

“Really?”

“Of course, besides us bad ass girls need to stick together.” Mila said as she mounted her horse, her sword attached to her belt and a makeshift shield strapped to her back. 

Sara followed her lead, her bow and quiver full of arrows slung over her shoulder as she climbed on her horse as well. She reached a hand down to Mari, “so, are you coming with, or not?” 

Mari looked up at them, before smirking and grabbing a hold of Sara’s hand. She was finally going to prove herself, and she didn’t have to do it alone. Now she had allies who understood her, and who wanted to help her achieve her dream.

Being on the back of that horse, feeling as the horse galloped further into the forest,it felt refreshing, exciting, and freeing all at the same time. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The plan was simple; keep quiet, keep low, and incapacitate as many as they could so that they could rescue the two princes without getting their hands too dirty. The three girls left the horses tied to some trees out of sight from the camp, and they started to make their way to the equalizers’ stronghold on agile feet. They moved through the forest as quickly and quietly as possible, knocking out guards and tying them to trees, with rope that Sara had thought to bring with, so that there wouldn’t be a repeat of what had happened earlier. 

It was all going surprisingly well until... well until it wasn’t. Mari was walking in front of the other two, her sword drawn and at the ready until her foot caught on something and she fell to the forest floor. There was a loud _pop_ that resonated throughout the forest, almost like a signal, and then the sound of foot falls approaching them. That was when Mari looked down towards her foot and saw a thin wire tied to the two trees that she had been walking in between; a tripwire. 

“Shit,” Mari cursed under her breath as she looked up and saw that a small crew of men were now circling them. There went their plan of sneaking in the camp without anyone noticing. At least there were only about twenty of them circling them instead of close to a hundred. 

The group of equalizers were smirking smugly at the three women. They were all tall and muscular, but that just meant that they would fall harder. Every one of them had either swords, knives, or arrows drawn, ready to strike, but as Mari looked around she could see that most of them hardly knew the correct way to hold their weapons. 

“So these are the little girls that caused such an uproar earlier, huh?” One of the men scoffed. “They hardly look like they could put up that much of a fight.” 

“Did you want to test that theory out right now, dumb ass?” Mari sneered. 

“Such foul language to come from a young lady. It seems as though your parents neglected to teach you any manners.” 

“No, the king and queen of Hasetsu made sure to teach me all the manners needed to be a superb princess. But, on the battlefield, there are no such things as manners.” 

“Wait, did you say that you are the princess of Hasetsu?” The man asked, Mari remained silent as she glared fiercely at the equalizer. The man broke out into a fit of laughter, “you’ve gotta be kidding me! What did they run out of other idiot’s to send? Are they that desperate that they would send three _girls_ to save their precious prince?” He laughed obnoxiously, emphasizing the word “girls” to make it sound like an insult. 

“Boss, you may not want to provoke them.” A timid voice warned. The guy, who was apparently the leader, turned around and watched as another equalizer walked up next to him. The other guy looked at Mari with wide, fearful eyes, and visibly gulped. That’s when Mari realized that he was the guy that she had fought with earlier before she was chased by the army of equalizers. It seemed like he had learned his lesson already.

“What the hell are you talking about, Lee? You can’t tell me that you are actually afraid of three little girls.” 

“You may want to listen to him, that is unless you have a death wish.” Mila said, sword at the ready. 

“That’s right, these three “little girls” took out about half of your forces earlier. It would be nothing to cut all of you down right where you stand.” Sara chimed in, an arrow already loaded into her bow. 

“So, either give me the two princes, or fight me, right here, right now! Which will it be?” Mari questioned. 

The leader smirked, taking a fighting stance, “if it’s a fight you want, it’s a fight you’ll get, but I won’t go easy on you.” 

“For your sake, I hope so.” 

The leader rushed forward with a battle cry, lifting his sword up over his head, then promptly dropping it when Mari’s foot collided with his abdomen, hard. He landed on his knees and curled in on himself, circling his arms around his own middle as he groaned in pain. “Why you-,” was all he was able to grit out before Mari hit him over the head with the butt of her sword, sending him falling to the ground near her feet.

Mari looked around at the shocked faces of the men still circling them, “anyone else want a piece?” 

Another equalizer ran towards Mari only to be stopped in his tracks by an arrow piercing into his shoulder. Mari turned to look at a self-satisfied looking Sara. “Opps, it looks like my finger slipped.” 

One by one the equalizers closed in on Mari, Sara, and Mila, only to be either shot down or sliced down until there was only one enemy left. The terrified equalizer looked at the three women like he had just seen a ghost. 

Mari raised an eyebrow, “boo.” The man threw down his weapon with a yelp, and instantly started sprinting away further into the forest as the girls laughed and high-fived each other. 

After their brief moment of celebration they continued their journey to the camp covertly, not quite sure that there were any other equalizers still around. When they made it to the camp there was no sign of anyone else around, so they ventured to the giant cabin (more like a compound really) and started their search for the two princes. 

The search didn’t go on for long because, they soon heard someone banging on one of the many doors in the cabin. The girls gathered around the door before Mari grabbed the keys hanging on a hook outside of the door, and putting one in the lock. Mari barely had the door opened a crack before the door was shoved open, and Mari was face to blade with a knife being held inches away from her face. It seemed like this was turning into an unwanted occurring theme.

Any other time, Mari would have been worried, but when she saw the shaking prince of Aria holding the knife incorrectly while his eyes were closed tightly in fear, she just sighed in annoyance. The princess smacked the backside of Victor’s hand hard, making him yelp and release the knife, sending it skittering across the floor. 

“Easy there killer, you could have really hurt me if you would've had your eyes open,” Mari chuckled.

“M-mari? Is that you?” A weary voice called out from inside the room, a moment later Yuuri slowly emerged. His clothes were all rumpled and dirty, there were little cuts and bruises on his face and arms, but he was here, alive. 

“Yuuri,” Mari rushed over to crush her little brother in a hug, “i’m so glad you’re alright! Are you hurt anywhere?” She asked, looking Yuuri over.

“I’m a little banged up, but overall ok.” 

“Good,” Mari punched her brother in the arm, “don’t worry me like that ever again, you got me?”

“Yeah, I do,” Yuuri smiled, rubbing his sore arm. 

“You too, killer,” Mari turned to Victor, and punched him in the arm as well, “I don’t want to have to make a habit of saving your ass either.”

Victor just nodded, rubbing his arm with a pout on his face that made him look more like a kicked puppy than a prince, but Yuuri just cooed at him and kissed him on the cheek. Mari rolled her eyes at the display, she just didn’t understand what her brother saw in that other prince. 

“Come on, let’s get the hell out of here.” Mari said, turning and heading for the way out, for the way home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuuri and Victor got married a couple weeks later. It was well put together, absolutely beautiful, and it definitely _did not_ move Mari to tears (no matter what anyone said). Anyway, they were ready to move back to Victor’s kingdom of Aria to officially become the kings. 

But, they wouldn’t be going there all alone, nope, they were going to be escorted by their three new bodyguards; Mari, Sara, and Mila. 

When they had returned to Hasetsu, to say that the king and queen were overjoyed would be an understatement. They had nearly squeezed the life out of Yuuri, Victor and Mari, worrying over their minor injuries, and just fussing over them in general. However, after they had gotten over their relief of finally having their children back at home, the lecture began. 

They scolded her for sneaking off by herself and putting herself in danger, but before Mari could speak up for herself; Yuuri, Victor, and her new friends, argued on her behalf. Mila and Sara told her parents about how great she was on their little quest together, recounting the events of the fight between them and the leader of the equalizers. While Yuuri had argued about how Mari had always been a great fighter, and how this proved that she definitely could hold her own as a knight.

It was Victor, however, who had recommended something a bit different from awarding Mari knighthood. He had suggested, that since he wasn’t that great at fighting, that Yuuri and himself could use bodyguards who could keep them safe. He asked that Mari, Mila, and Sara be those guards, and the king and queen had surprisingly agreed. 

That all lead to right now, Mari was packing up the last of her stuff from her room in preparation to move to Aria. She packed the last piece of her clothing into her suitcase, and took a moment to look around. This was it, she was finally getting her chance to leave the castle and follow her dream. Sure, she wasn’t technically going to be the traditional definition of a knight, but it was close enough. Besides, she wasn’t one for doing things the traditional way anyway. 

There was a knock on the door, and when Mari turned around she was met by the grinning faces of her two new friends. Over the last couple weeks Mari had really gotten to know Mila and Sara better, and they had really bonded during their journey, by now they were really good friends. 

“They just got done packing the carriages, are you ready to go?” Mila asked from where she was standing in the doorway. 

Mari grabbed her suitcases and walked towards the door before stopping to take one final look around her room. The walls that were once filled with pictures were bare, the bed was made, the shelves were empty as well; the only thing that was still in the room was Mari’s crown that was sitting on the vanity. She wouldn’t be needing that anymore, she was starting her new journey, her new life. 

The former princess turned to the other two women and nodded, “yeah, let’s go.” 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

If you feel like it, maybe check out my socials! 

[My Tumblr](https://yaoi-trash-hubbo.tumblr.com/)

[My Twitter](https://twitter.com/YHubbo?s=09)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> As always, constructive comments and Kudos are appreciated and give me life! (* ^ ω ^)
> 
> ~Kim <3


End file.
